historicalsims2fandomcom-20200214-history
Medieval Defaults
Default Replace Everything Sets by Almighty Hat at Hat Plays Sims *Rock a Bye, Hush a Bye (Baby Defaults) *Nursery Nonsense (Toddler Defaults) *Work Hard, Play Hard (Children's and School Defaults) *Eat, Drink and Be Merry (Kitchen Defaults) *Cleanliness is Next to Godliness (Cleaning Defaults) *How Does Your Garden Grow? (Gardening Defaults) *She Works Hard for the Money (Business and Money Defaults) *Beyond the Sea (Tropical and Vacaton Defaults) *Pomp and Circumstance (Collegiate Defaults) *Paying Court (Dining Out and Dating Defaults) *Idle Hands (Hobby Defaults) Default Replacement Careers *The DR Careers Project - All Pet Careers by Bethgael at Plumb Bob Keep *The DR Careers Project - BaseGame: Cookery by Bethgael at Plumb Bob Keep *Suave Courtier: Uni ShowBiz Career Default Replacement by Morganna at Plumb Bob Keep *The Head that Wears a Crown: Base Game Politics DR by Morganna at Plumb Bob Keep *Toe Tappin': FT Dance Default Replacement Career by Morganna at Plumb Bob Keep *Valley of Thieves: Criminal and Indigent (Slacker) Careers by Bethgael at Plumb Bob Keep *Street of Cunning Artificers: Seasons Gamer Career DR by Morganna at Plumb Bob Keep Neighborhood *Stone Bridges **Neighborhood Bridges Brown Stone Recolor by Sunni at MTS **Grey Stone Neighborhood Decor Set by Sunni at MTS *Roads **Terrain & Road Replacements Set for All Hoods by Sunni at Plumb Bob Keep **A Road for All Seasons by Almighty Hat at Plumb Bob Keep **-Wagon Rut Roads- Terrain Replacements for Grass and Dirt by Phaenoh at MTS **Terrain Mod: Country Roads for Grass Neighborhoods by Stev84 at MTS **Terrain Mod: Country Roads Dirt Replacement by Stev84 at MTS **Dirt Roads for Your Neighborhood by QwinsepiaSquared at MTS **Dirt Roads for Dirt Neighborhoods by QwinsepiaSquared at MTS *Horse Drawn Neighborhood Vehicles by hexameter at MTS Vehicle Replacements *Service Taxi Replacements by Dragon Slave and hexameter at MTS **Hexameter's Taxi Carriage Recolors by Sunni at Plumb Bob Keep *NPC - Maidmobile Replacement by Dragon Slave and hexameter at MTS *NPC - Schoolbus Replacement by Dragon Slave and hexameter at MTS *NPC - Pickup Gardener Replacement by Dragon Slave and hexameter at MTS *NPC - Service Handyman Pickup Replacement by Dragon Slave and hexameter at MTS *Three NPC Service Vehicle Replacements by Dragon Slave and hexameter at MTS **Hexameter's NPC Carriage Recolors by Sunni at Plumb Bob Keep *Wedding Coach - Replaces the Limosine by hexameter at MTS *Carpool Replacement for Medieval/Fantasy/Rustic Neighborhoods by FennShysa at MTS *Grocer's Delivery Cart by Sunni at Plumb Bob Keep *Fire Brigade's Cart by Sunni at Plumb Bob Keep Objects *Easel Replacements **Ars Longa, Vita Brevis by Almighty Hat at Hat Plays Sims **Les Tres Riche Heures by rugrat0ne at Plumb Bob Keep **Practice Painting Replacements by TheNinthWave at Plumb Bob Keep *Newspaper by FairySims at MTS, edited by Sunni at Plumb Bob Keep *Bills Replacement by Sunni at Plumb Bob Keep *A Book is Man's Best Friend (Book Replacements) by Almighty Hat at Hat Plays Sims *Default Replacement Medieval Reference Book by The NinthWave at Plumb Bob Keep *SimWardrobe Checkbook Medieval Default by VampireKiss6661 at Plumb Bob Keep *Medieval Baby Bottles by Sunni at Plumb Bob Keep *Medieval Replacements of Base Game Accessories by Sunni at Plumb Bob Keep *Medieval Replacements of Expansion Pack Accessories by Sunni at Plumb Bob Keep *Default Replacement Violin Stand by Sunni at Plumb Bob Keep *Basegame Bedding Defaults using Eva's CuriousB Linens by Duyska at Plumb Bob Keep *Basegame Loft Curtains Defaulted using Eva's CuriousB Linens by Duyska at Plumb Bob Keep *More Basegame Soft Furnishings Retextured and Defaulted by Duyska at Plumb Bob Keep *Doors and Windows Defaulted with Michelle's Rustics by Duyska at Plumb Bob Keep *DR Unpotted Rubber Tree for Use with Visitor Controller by The NinthWave at Plumb Bob Keep *Fishing Rod Replacement by G-Knee at Plumb Bob Keep *Anvilicious - Satellite Default Replacement by Ove at Plumb Bob Keep *Ye Old Spinning Wheel by Sunni at Plumb Bob Keep *Food Vending Machine Replacement by Sunni at Plumb Bob Keep *The Pen is Mightier - Default Replacement Quill by Sunni at Plumb Bob Keep *DR Magazine Rack by motherof70 at Plumb Bob Keep *Medieval Surgical Station by Sunni at Plumb Bob Keep *DR Flower Crafting Station by motherof70 at Plumb Bob Keep *Ye Olde Dartboard: Default and Non-Default Replacement by inillotempore at Plumb Bob Keep *Medieval Food Replacements by Sunni at Plumb Bob Keep *3 Beverage Replacements by Sunni at Plumb Bob Keep *Thinking cap replacement at Nixed Sims NPC Replacements *Medieval NPC Replacements: Royal Servants by Sunni at Plumb Bob Keep *Medieval NPC Replacements: Commoners by Sunni at Plumb Bob Keep *Medieval NPC Replacement: Mrs. Crumplebottom by Sunni at Plumb Bob Keep *Medieval NPC Replacements: Taverns and Alehouses by Sunni at Plumb Bob Keep *Medieval NPC Replacements: Private School and University by Sunni at Plumb Bob Keep *Medieval NPC Replacements: Bon Voyage by Sunni at Plumb Bob Keep *Medieval NPC Replacements: Apartment Life by Sunni at Plumb Bob Keep *Medieval NPC Replacements: Taverns and Alehouses 2.0 by Sunni at Plumb Bob Keep *Miss Temple: Mrs. Crumplebottom Default Replacement by changeling at Plumb Bob Keep Clothing *Maternity **Medieval Maternity Wear by tommytiger at MTS **Medieval Materity Replacements by Sunni at MTS *Gypsies, Tramps, and Thieves: AL Bohemian Defaults by Morganna at Plumb Bob Keep *A Blacksmith Courted Me: AL Gearhead Defaults by Morganna at Plumb Bob Keep *Brave Sir Robin Ran Away: AL Jocks Defaults by Morganna at Plumb Bob Keep *Earth, Wind & Fire: AL Techie Defaults by Morganna at Plumb Bob Keep Other *Name Replacement Mods **English Medieval by rugrat0ne at MTS **Irish Gaelic by rugrat0ne at MTS **Italian Renaissance by rugrat0ne at MTS Back to Medieval/Renaissance